


the first of many

by clickymonster



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickymonster/pseuds/clickymonster
Summary: Robbe and his experiences with first kisses
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	the first of many

**Author's Note:**

> just some super pure fluffy sobbe for your New Years eve :) hope y'all enjoy!

Robbe knew how big of a milestone having your first kiss was. This insurmountable, slightly awkward, and wondrously sweet moment was another step forward to becoming a man. Robbe’s first kiss with a girl was none of those things. It was awkward for sure, but there were no butterflies, no intimacy, no sparks emitting from the fumbling of careful lips. Instead there was the smell of floral perfume, the sliminess of lip gloss and smears of tongues in throats, and a small voice in the back of his head reminding himself of how much he needed to make it stop so he could go home. And that’s how he thought it was going to be: messy kisses with girls that made him feel tense and uncomfortable, the constant feeling of disgust and the nag to run. This was all he knew. His friends’ constant homophobic jokes batter his feelings about boys down into the darkest places of his mind. He could handle it.

But then he met Sander.

The first press of cold mouths in the pool that night set Robbe’s heart ablaze. A warm tingle kissed his spine and sent a shiver through his naked body although in that moment, Robbe was anything but cold. Each press of Sander’s lips gradually warmed up Robbe’s core, the warm caress of Sander’s tongue against his bottom lip soothed his insecurities and his ‘holy shit I’m kissing a boy’ thoughts. He kissed back urgently, baring his soul to Sander’s warm embrace and winding his fingers in wet bleached hair. He felt Sander’s hands tighten around his hips and curl him farther into Sander’s arms. A gentle moan slips through their lips. And then Robbe understands it, this is how it was supposed to feel.

Over one year together and Robbe still feels butterflies every time Sander kisses him. Throughout the year, Robbe became more open about his affectionate side. The gentle brushes of hands, the soft pecs on cheeks and foreheads. Robbe wasn’t aware of how many first kisses he experienced.

The first “I missed you” kiss when Robbe found Sander on that grey Monday morning. Robbe was overwhelmed with relief and love for this boy, his beautiful boy. They grasped hands, Robbe remembers the dig of Sander;s nails into his shoulder blades. The movement of their lips saying words unspoken. _I’m so happy to have found you, I missed you, I love you._

The first kiss after spending the night with sleepy smiles, morning breath and warm bodies still dazed with sleep. Those kisses were some of Robbe’s favourites with Sander and his scratchy morning voice and how pliant and warm he feels in Robbe’s arms.

Their first desperate kiss. Milan was spending the night as his boyfriend’s and Zoe and Senne were out for the night and Robbe and Sander were finally alone in the flatshare. Robbe opened the door after buzzing his boyfriend up and let out a surprised noise as Sander backed him up, kicking the door shut with his foot. Robbe felt his back hit the wooden door, felt Sander slot their mouths together in a hot, slick kiss that melted Robbe’s insides. Robbe pulls Sander closer by his jacket and Sander rolls his hips up and presses their hips together, hearing Robbe gasp. _I’m making you as loud as I can tonight Robin_ , Sander rasped in Robbe’s ear with a swipe of his tongue and a nip of his earlobe.

Their first kiss after an argument ending with Sander storming out of the flatshare. Robbe huffed and sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, blinking back his tears or frustration. Time passed and Robbe moved from the kitchen table, to his bed, and curled on the living room couch with a movie playing faintly in the background. Robbe tugged the blanket he’s holding over his chest and around his shoulders when he hears the sound of the front door opening. He turns off the tv and looks back down the hallway, seeing Sander toeing off his Docs and hanging his jacket. He sits up on the couch and opens his arms as Sander walks down the hallway, falling into Robbe’s torso and burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck. _I’m sorry,_ Sander murmured. _I'm sorry too_ , Robbe whispered, carding his fingers through Sander’s hair.

The first time Sander presses his lips to his forehead before getting up to get a glass of water.

The hot glide of tongues during sex that match the roll of their hips into one another.

The kisses behind ears, against knuckles and cheeks.

I love you kisses.

And then Robbe realizes something beautiful; there are hundreds of types of first kisses and he gets to experience each of them with this magnificent boy that captured his heart. His heart flutters thinking of all the first kisses they haven't experienced yet and he leans down and kisses Sander’s temple. Yup, he could handle this.


End file.
